


Stuck In A Hole

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare?, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Force-Feeding, I mean, Lance takes care of Keith in the end don't worry, M/M, Painful Sex, Porn With Plot, Tentacle Monster - Freeform, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, There's actually a plot now wow, This is the most sinful thing I've ever written, What Is Wrong With ME, fuck what is wrong with me, honestly, i read something and now i must write something, maybe? - Freeform, never saw this coming, the thing keeps him warm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 05:37:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12149757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Keith crashed in the wrong place at anabsolutelywrong time.Looking back, he saw a small plant holding his ankle. It was a pretty plant, with a small pink flower swaying gently above the small group of leaves. The only thing that didn't fit was the shiny pink worm looking thing holding him. Keith frowned and set his hand by his hip, his bayard appearing in his hand. The worm-like plant curled around his leg loosely, tugging him just slightly closer. It looked harmless, but Keith wasn't taking any chances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [First Contact](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703344) by [TruebornAlpha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruebornAlpha/pseuds/TruebornAlpha). 



> I feel like I've committed a sin writing this  
> But oh well  
> Some people like this kind of stuff  
> This was also requested so...
> 
> Either way, whoever likes this kind of topic, I hope you enjoy this fic!

A bright orange sky is the first thing Keith sees once his eyes slid open, head pounding and body sore. He tilted his head and saw Red's open jaws next to him, her jaws slacked and eyes dull. She didn't move. He heard a crackle in his helmet and sat up, shaking his head as he remembered what happened. 

In a mission to free a species of aliens from the Galra Empire, the forces began fighting back sooner than predicted. Keith was doing fine until he saw the Blue Lion getting fired at by multiple fighter ships. He was quick to save Lance, but as a result, Red was shot down by the ion canon. 

He must've passed out for at least five minutes, the war still raging in the sky above him. Taking a deep breath, Keith stumbled to his feet and smacked his helmet. "Hello? Guys? Lance?"

"Keith?!" Lance's voice cracked, the connection interrupted. "Where- you?! Are- ay?!" 

"I can't understand you," Keith huffed, looking around. He was surrounded by colorful plants of all kinds that weren't familiar to him. "I'm somewhere in the forest. Red is down." 

"Keith," Shiro's voice popped up, "try- clear of- until- you!" 

"What?" Keith walked forward towards the sounds of the war for a better connection. It seemed to make it worse. "Hello?" No one could speak. He only heard static. Huffing, Keith turned to walk back to Red, examining her current state. Her side looked bent and was black from the hit. It didn't seem like he'd be able to get her up and working again any time soon. "Great. Just perfe-" A yelp cut him off, his feet getting swept out from under him. 

Looking back, he saw a small plant holding his ankle. It was a pretty plant, with a small pink flower swaying gently above the small group of leaves. The only thing that didn't fit was the shiny pink worm looking thing holding him. Keith frowned and set his hand by his hip, his bayard appearing in his hand. The worm-like plant curled around his leg loosely, tugging him just slightly closer. It looked harmless, but Keith wasn't taking any chances. 

His sword sliced down on the plant, slicing the pink worm in half. The half connected to the plant hissed and disappeared, the other end squirming before going limp. Keith got to his knees and moved to stand up, pausing when he felt something curl around his leg. Another one - thicker and longer - had wormed its way up to Keith's knee, tugging him closer to the planet. Keith gritted his teeth and raised his sword to slice it again.

However, the plant tugged sharply, making him squeak and fall onto his chest. Another wormed out of the leaves and snatched his wrist, squeezing tightly. Keith tugged, but the planet wormed its way around his fingers and forced them off his bayard, the weapon falling with a dull thud. He was pulled away from it, his chest flaring with panic. "W-What the hell?!" He kicked and moved to pull the stem off his hand, but another wrapped around his arm. "Get off!" 

They didn't listen. The plant they emerged from began to move. The soft soil next to it began to crumble, creating a hole to what looked like an underground home. Keith widened his eyes when he felt the plant pulling him towards it, struggling to find a grip on the ground. It was no use. As soon as he was hanging from the edge of the hole, the pink stems dropped him. Keith reached for the edge, but he was too far. He cried out when he landed badly on his ankle, hearing a sickening crack. "A-Agh! Shit!" 

The underground home wasn't that big. Roughly ten feet wide and twenty feet deep. He could easily use his jets to fly out. 

Muttering curses, Keith tried to stand up, but his ankle burst into pain. He flinched and leaned against the dirt wall, moving to turn his jets on. When he looked up, his eyes went wide. 

On Earth, plants have roots to collect water and nutrients underground - along with keeping the plant above connected to the ground. Here - on this planet Keith was just trying to save - the roots appeared as the slimy pink stalks that dragged Keith down here, swaying gently as they just hung there. Keith frowned and turned on his jets, moving off his feet for the opening in the ceiling of the hole. As soon as his hand barely brushed one of the roots, they all sprung to life; worming their way around his body to drag him back down. Keith gasped at the sudden change, feeling his arms forced behind his back as his chest hovered over the ground. His feet were stuck together - much to his displeasure due to the broken bone, hanging up while his knees were bent. 

"H-Hey! What the hell?!" Keith squirmed, gritting his teeth when the roots tightened around him. Swiftly, they moved around his chest and waist, squeezing till his armor pressed uncomfortably against him. Keith sucked in as much air as he could, his chest way too tight. At the lack of fighting, the pink tentacles shifted for the cracks in the armor, tips dipping into the edges and pulling. Within seconds, the armor cracked and feel off of Keith's body, cold air hitting his upper body harshly. "Stop!" Keith screamed, feeling the same process happen with his arms and legs. A cry escaped his throat, feeling the armor on his broken foot get pulled off. Everything stilled for a split second, resuming carefully along his body.

When a small root gently moved around the injured foot, Keith thrashed and shouted. "Stop! It hurts!" As if understanding him, the tentacle moved down to his calf instead. Keith's body was rolled around, his face facing up at the ceiling. Large roots moved under his back to hold him up in an arched position, his arms folded behind him. Another wrapped around his knees, his feet hanging limply. His eyes went wide when he spotted something odd in the middle of where the roots were connected to the plant. Four purple eyes stared down at him from the bottom of the plant, ranking over his body curiously. Examining him. Keith shuddered and squirmed, trying to pull his arms out of the binds. "Let me go!" 

The eyes blinked, two turning pink. Keith gritted his teeth and thrashed, crying for it to let him go. then he heard it. The static from his helmet. The roots still haven't taken it off of him. He could hear someone - sounded like Hunk - calling his name. Asking him what was happening. As soon as it dawned on Keith, it dawned on the creature. Tentacles slid over his jaw into the helmet, forcing it to slide off and fall. Keith flinched and jerked his face away, realizing how fucked he was. He couldn't contact the others. His lion was broken. He couldn't even move. 

Then he felt warm touches run up his thighs, his body jolting at the touch. "Hey! Stop it! Please!" Keith was really starting to panic. His legs were forced apart, other tentacles moving up his chest towards his neck and face. Keith threw his head back, trying to arch away from the squirming roots. It was no use. He screamed, but a rather large tentacle slipped past his lips, almost choking him. He tried to cough when a warm, thick liquid was forced down his throat, breathing sharply through his nose. 

A muffled shout followed the movement of the tentacles moving over his hips and between his thighs, brushing against his groin. Through his tears, he saw the eyes turn and shift into a deep blue color, brushing another tentacle against his clothed groin. Keith shuddered, attempting to pull his legs closer to shield himself. The roots forced his legs back into place, obviously curious about the body part causing Keith to react like this. 

Keith noticed how his body began to feel fuzzy. The liquid he's being forced to swallow began to take on a strange taste; sweet but bitter. Almost addicting. His struggles ceased against his will, eyes lidding just slightly. It had to be the stuff being fed to him. 

He whimpered when he felt the slimy parts slide along his body, poking and prodding at different parts. When one trailed up to his neck where the suit ended, the tip slipped under in an attempt to touch his skin hidden from view. The suit, however, was too tight. The creature became frustrated, lowering his body closer to the ground. Keith whined and squirmed. He shook his head when he saw a very small tentacle move and peel back at the tip, sharp points poking out at the end. Keith practically screamed the it was dragged over his stomach, tears falling from his eyes. It did the job, though. The suit split open, allowing the roots to slide under and tear it open more. 

When the eyes landed on the blood slowly trickling from the points that sunk into his skin, a smooth and wet tentacle ran over the small wound, receiving a flinch and cry from Keith. He couldn't take it. He felt pain on his stomach, but tingling pleasure along the rest of his body. The warm touches sliding along his skin under the suit was driving him insane. He wasn't even being touched in his lower half anymore, yet he was reacting strongly with the touches. He blamed it on the liquid. 

The tentacle slid out of his mouth, dripping with a black substance. Keith whimpered and gagged, groaning softly when the tentacles ran along his chest. "P-Please.." he spoke weakly, not even sure what he was asking. He knew he wanted it to stop, but his body was against him on that. His limbs twitched and arched into the touches, small gasps slipping past his lips. The monster seemed pleased with the lack of fighting, exploring his body as it peeled off his suit, leaving him exposed to the cold air in the hole. It stung against his warm skin.

Keith flushed in embarrassment, wanting to pull his thighs up to cover himself. Only Lance ever saw him like this. This felt so wrong, but it felt too good. He wanted it to stop. He really did. 

"N-No.." Keith choked out, moaning rather loudly when a tentacle wrapped around his half hard cock, moving gently along it for a reaction. Keith squirmed and moaned, head hanging limply behind his shoulders. The creature made a small rumbling noise, caressing his body with gentle touches. Every touch gave him a white hot feeling, his stomach churning and making him feel sick. Something was happening.

Keith panted, his back arching sharply when a wet root ran over his hole. "No..! Stop..!" His cries went unnoticed, poking and forcing its way inside of him. Keith thrashed slightly, crying for it to stop. He didn't want this. 

When the monster noticed his struggles, two eyes shifted back into a pink, pulling Keith's body closer to it. Keith pried open his eyes, feeling false hope at the sight of the hole right over the space to his left. If he could just get free...

A cry of pleasure racked through his body. When the tentacle inside of him roamed deeper into him, it had found his prostate. Pleased, the tentacle rammed into it again and again. Keith screamed, his hips bucking up and head getting thrown back. Blood rushed to his head as he was fucked senseless, the pain and pleasure mingling together. It was too much. 

Keith couldn't form words anymore - not that it matters. The thing couldn't understand him. It only stopped when his orgasm hit and hot white liquid burst onto his chest and stomach. Keith was only slightly grateful it stopped its thrusting, panting raggedly and gasping for air. 

Then the roots moved over his chest and stomach for the slowly cooling cum, sucking and running along his hot skin. Keith cried, shaking from the slight overstimulation. 

His body was lifted back into its original position, his head dizzy from all the blood that rushed to it. Whimpers rumbled from his throat, chest heaving and legs shaking. He couldn't even feel the pain in his ankle anymore. The monster, surprisingly, avoided touching that limb. Keith felt the tentacle inside squirm and explore, his eyes widening when he felt a buldge against his stomach. The same rumbling noise left the creature, all eyes shifting back to blue. 

Keith tried to lift his head to see what was happening. Two roots skimmed their way over his neck and jaw, almost cradling his head after working their way around. He only caught a glimpse of a rather different looking tentacle, noticing for just a moment that it glowed a bright purple. As soon as it disappeared from his line of vision, something large and thick began pushing its way in next to the smaller one already filling him up. 

"Wait!" Keith choked, jerking his hips to the side. "No! Please, stop! Agh!" It was painful. The large one slid in beside the slightly smaller one, forcing itself in without a care of what Keith thinks. His voice cracked when he screamed. He could feel the slimy limb move stiffly deeper into him, searching for the warm source where the other waited, coating the area of his stomach with something that felt burning hot to Keith. 

One of the tentacles around his neck shifted and pushed into his open mouth, worming over his tongue and down his throat. Keith choked, feeling the same thick liquid slide into his system. Keith jerked his head aside, feeling his stomach jolt and burn. The tentacle fell from his lips and went to move to slide back in, but Keith had turned his head to the side and vomited, black and clear liquid hitting the dirt below. 

The creature paused and watched, unsatisfied with how Keith was vomiting up what it fed him. Changing tactics, the creature allowed Keith to vomit up what he needed to, rolling him so he was facing the ground. His body sagged and somewhat relaxed, breathing raggedly through his nose. He felt the ground shake above them, but nothing else happened. 

Keith whined when a different root came up to his face. Unlike the last one which was like the rest - pink and slimy - this one was a deep red color, pulsing in time with Keith's heart. He tried turning his head away, but it still made it into his mouth. Settling on his tongue, it pulsed again and warm honey-like liquid fell steadily into his mouth. Keith felt dazed, swallowing down the substance without really meaning to. When he felt his stomach shift into a less painful feeling, he swallowed more, almost moaning at the tingling sensation of the substance. 

He almost forgot about the tentacles moving around in him, building something in his stomach as the larger one slid back and forth in him, creating that same white hot pleasure. He felt the twinge of pain, but it began disappearing as he drank the liquid being fed to him. 

His moans were muffled by the tentacle in his mouth, his thighs spreading as slimy limbs roamed along him, wrapping around sensitive areas. Keith let his head hang, groaning when multiple roots slid along his back and shoulders. Tears pricked the corners of his eyes, watching his own stomach buldge from the tentacles inside him. 

The larger one of the two pulled back and slammed into Keith, causing a muffled scream to erupt from him. His orgasm hit once again, eyes squeezed shut as the tentacle kept thrusting, the overstimulation unbearable. He cried and fisted his hands, struggling to pull them out of the binds behind his back. The ground shook again, but still nothing happened.

He inhaled sharply through his mouth when the root left, leaving him able to see his stomach clearly. The thrusting stopped, the smaller one squirming around inside him instead. His stomach glowed, showing the outline of his own insides and the tentacles. He squirmed a bit, stopping when the roots caressed his legs, coaxing them apart again. His eyes went wide when he saw very tiny dots pouring out of the larger tentacle, squirming their way deeper into him. He felt the tiny worms wiggle and seek out the warmth. 

"What the h-hell..?" Keith whispered, completely worn out and dumbfounded. The damn thing was breeding him?! Keith honestly didn't know how to react. To think, he was in the middle of a fight with the Galra. Now he's getting raped and used as a baby holder for this monster. Great. 

Keith whimpered and ducked his head, shaking as the little worms were pushed into him, the feeling to throw up coming back again. But then it all stopped. The roots pulled out of him and loosened their hold on his body. He was flipped back around, body weak. He couldn't even lift his head. He was moved closer to the plant above, the roots worming around him in a hammock-like position. Him arms were let go for a moment, getting stuck above his head instead. The slick limbs moved across his body, rubbing the slight buldge from his belly. They continued to caress his body, making his skin slick and shine in the fading sunlight.

Keith didn't want anymore. He wanted to go home. He wanted this to stop. But he couldn't do _anything_. The others didn't know he was here, and he couldn't just call for them. The thing would shut him up at some point. Like now. 

The red root came back to his face, running along his jaw gently. Keith tilted his head away, whimpering. It was too hot. It was too cramped. He was too full. He was done. He wanted this all to end. 

But he didn't have the energy to stop the slimy root from slipping into his mouth. He sucked weakly at the juice, shivering at the small touches of praise from the monster. He could feel the babies move for the food, wincing when some nipped at his insides. At this rate, he might just pass out. 

Then the ground shook - harder this time. The eyes shifted from pink to red, movements slowing but not stopping. Through his daze, Keith heard voices. Familiar voices. Calling his name. 

He shouted, but the root muffled his voice. Using what energy he had left, he bit the limb as hard as he could, causing the plant to squeak and retract. As soon as it left his mouth, Keith threw his head back and _screamed_. It only lasted two seconds, but it was enough. He was gagged again by a different root, shoving down his throat, cutting off his breathing.

The roots wormed around him, trapping him. But it wasn't able to stop a large metal paw from bursting through the dirt. Keith squeezed his eyes shut, recoiling away from the shower. A roar split through the air, broken but familiar. The plant screeched when another paw landed on it from above, almost dropping Keith. Keith was able to breath again, panting and screaming again. Then he was dropped. 

He rolled onto his side and curled up, covering his head. Red's broken roar of rage rang through the air, the screeches from the creature following. He heard rips and cracks - almost like a bone was being snapped. He heard shouts from his teammates, gunshots ringing through the air. Dirt showered onto him as the fight rang out, but it didn't last long. 

"Keith?! Are you in there?!" Hunk's voice yelled. Keith peered up, noticing Red's head was blocking the giant hole she created. She peered down at Keith, purring softly. His body filled with a comforting warmth. "Keith?!" 

Keith couldn't answer. A wave of shame wash over him, his body curling up into a tight little ball. Red rumbled softly, invading his mind with comforting thoughts. He squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. His body was covered in thick slime, dripping down his cheeks and onto the ground. Keith felt sick again. This time, he couldn't stop another wave of vomit erupting out of him, coughing and spitting out what was shoved into his system. He cringed when he saw two of the little worms that we're bred into him, flopping and squealing at the sudden cold air. 

"Keith, buddy?!" Lance's muffled voice popped up. He sounded closer than Hunk did. Red rumbled and creaked, lifting her head out of the way. Lance looked up at her before looking down, gasping in shock at the sight of his boyfriend laying naked in a hole. "Keith!" 

"Found him?!" Shiro called, rushing forward. Lance was frozen, eyes wide at the sight. He examined the whole setting - vomit, twitching roots, shiny thick slime covering Keith and the dirt around him. This was the shit some people fantasized about on Earth! Lance felt sick for a moment, noticing how Keith refused to look up at them. Shiro stopped dead when he saw the situation, horror flashing across his face. 

Lance swished his bayard away, jumping down and landing swiftly on his feet with the help of his jets. Shiro followed suit. Lance heard faint gagging noises coming from Pidge followed by a "I'm gonna be sick" from Hunk. He honestly couldn't blame them. 

Keith sobbed when he felt the two kneel behind him, flinching when warm hands touched him. He felt so ashamed. So filthy and weak. He couldn't escape from the alien, and now here he was. 

"Keith, shh, don't cry," Lance soothed, carefully lifting Keith's head off the dirt and onto his lap where the armor wasn't. He brushed his fingers through his damp hair, cringing at the slime stuck in it. "It'll be okay. We're here now. It's okay." 

Shiro mumbled something about calling Coran, getting up to collect Keith's armor and what was left of his suit, reaching out for Coran on the ship. Lance shifted and lifted Keith off the ground, ignoring the thick gooey substance leaking through his own suit. Hunk was able to regain himself and fell into step beside Lance when he flew out of the hole, beginning to wipe the slime off of Keith's face and arm. Pidge walked with Shiro, carrying Keith's helmet and suit. 

They were back in the castle now. Pidge flew back to grab broken Red, realizing she no longer couldn't do anything without a few repairs. Coran was quick to take Keith, frantic over something he had no time to tell the rest. Allura shopped everyone out and stayed with Coran to help Keith, going as far as locking the doors to keep Lance out. 

Shiro reassured Lance they probably had to keep them out for a reason. Lance could only stare at Keith's suit and slightly cracked armor, trying to figure out what exactly happened. From the looks of it, the events that took place was some tentacle shit. Maybe that's why Keith lost connection. But what about Red? How did she even get up and attack that creature? He frowned and stared at his socked hands, deciding he should probably change and get this washed. 

By the time Hunk had finished cooking dinner to get his mind off of the situation, Allura finally came out to talk to them. She looked relaxed but tired, smiling softly at Lance as a sign to tell him Keith is okay. 

"Paladins," she began slowly, "I regret to say that Keith was attacked by a deadly plant we call Cevics." 

"What's a Cevic?" Pidge asked, for once shutting her computer to listen. 

Allura sighed heavily. "Nasty creatures that ruin many lives, but are sacred to that planet." She sat down, closing her eyes. "They're known for they're reproduction ways. Capturing wandering people and using them to breed more of their species - it's quite disgusting. If they weren't meat eaters, innocent people would've survived after the birthing." 

"Excuse me?!" Lance jumped to his feet. "What happened to Keith then?!" 

Shiro pulled Lance back onto the couch, patting his back while Allura continued. "It takes up to two days for the breeding to be complete. Keith went through the hour long process of the first batch of newly born. If we didn't find him, he'd go through that at least five more times before the mother plant would focus on feeding the young through Keith." 

"H-How?" Hunk asked quietly. 

"Special substances Coran knows more about," she murmured. "When born, the babies would've eaten Keith before moving on.." 

Lance felt like he'd be sick. Pidge pushed her glasses up, looking s bit green herself. "But.. he's going to be okay?" 

"Coran was able to remove the young from him," she sighed. "It wasn't hard, really.. they weren't in him for long. Some starved to death due to too many fighting for his insides-" 

"No no, please stop," Lance finally snapped, hunching forward. Allura mumbled a small apology, but Shiro waved her off. Hunk left the room for a moment to throw up while Pidge tried to calm down. The idea of all of that happening to Keith was.. sickening. Lance took a deep breath, looking up at Allura. "Anything else..?" 

Allura thought for a moment. "His ankle is broken, and we'd put him in a cryo-pod, but due to the circumstances, Coran thinks it'd be best to settle down and calm himself after today.." 

"Keith.." Shiro sighed. "Keith is strong, we all know that.." 

"But there's more to this," Pidge brought up. "Like.. if it takes an hour to reproduce those.. things into someone, then how did it when he was missing for twenty-seven minutes?" 

The room went quiet. Allura was a bit stunned. Lance swallowed thickly. "Keith would've fought... Does that have anything to do with it..?" 

"They always fight," she murmured. "Maybe.. maybe Coran knows.." 

Speak of the devil, here comes Coran. He looked tired as well and he was wearing an apron. Lance looked away when he saw red staining the cloth. "Maybe Coran knows what?" 

Pidge explained what they just discussed. Hunk came back in when she did, looking greener than normal. Lance moved to stand beside him, needing a comforting hug from his best friend. Coran frowned and rubbed his chin, pondering the new information. "Well.. it's not rare for a victim to get hurt during the process, but Keith only suffers from a broken ankle.." Coran jumped and snapped his fingers. "Unless it was a before injury!" 

"What does that have to do with it?" Shiro asked.

"Well, when the victim has an injury beforehand, the alien wants to avoid that general area so it can reproduce," Coran explained. "However, if around an area that the plant needs to hold or touch, it'll speed up the process as to not cause to much pain, because too much pain would cause the victim to pass out, and that's not what the creature wants." 

"Of course!" Allura stood up. "It makes sense!" 

"So.." Pidge began, "because of his ankle injury, it speed up the process to keep him awake?" 

"How unfortunate," Hunk mumbled, holding Lance close. Lance winced, wondering what would've happened if Red didn't find him. 

"Not really," Allura started. "The Red Lion has always been able to sense if Keith was in pain. If the plant speed up the process, it would've been much more painful for him than it would without injuries." 

"But because, and I'm not going to sugarcoat it," Coran looked at Lance, "he did feel pleasure somewhere in there, which caused him to stay awake against his will. Along with chemicals fed to him, he was forced to stay awake." 

"So Red sensed him pain and forced her way in," Hunk finished, looking awed. Lance sighed, reminding himself to thank the lion later. 

They all soon moved to go and eat. Coran left beforehand and the others say in silence. Lance couldn't even eat. His Keith.. could've died. Could've gone though that shit _longer_. What if they never found him? They would've never known what happened to him. They wouldn't have known if he was even dead. 

The doors zipped open and Coran walked in with Keith. Everyone looked at him at once. Keith was trembling, looking at the floor and refusing to look at anyone. He was wearing some simple Altean clothing that seemed loose and comfortable. 

Coran guided Keith to his chair next to Lance, patting his shoulder. He leaned down between Lance and Pidge, whispering lowly. "He's still in shock. Try and make him as comfortable as possible." 

Lance nodded. Pidge hummed. Coran sat down and began trying to make conversation, succeeding with Hunk and Allura. Lance turned and slowly set his hand on Keith's shoulder, feeling the teen shake. "Hey, why don't you try and eat something? It's good." 

Keith looked up hesitantly, eyes red and glossy. Lance could feel how ashamed Keith was feeling. But Keith nodded, moving to pick up his spoon so he could eat the space goo. Lance smiled and whispered comforting words into his ear, coaxing him to eat at least half his plate. 

After dinner, Shiro had pulled Keith aside to talk. Lance was worried, but when Keith came back, he looked less tense. Still trembling and reluctant to meet eyes, but better. 

Lance had left everyone else in the lounge to take Keith to his room. He pulled Keith onto his bed, wrapped his arms around him, and cried. Keith didn't ask why. He actually joined him. While Keith was quiet with very soft sniffles, Lance was muffling his in Keith's hair. Lance couldn't stop thinking about what Keith went through, and what he _could've_ gone through. Keith was trembling so bad, he had to make Lance let go of him in fear of it actually being the monster again. 

"It's me, I swear," Lance whispered, wiping the tears off of Keith's face. "You're home now. That thing won't have you again. I promise." 

Keith leaned into his hand, hiccuping softly. "It hurt... It hurts..." Lance took in a shuddering breath, looking down at where Keith's hand we're fisting at the shirt over his stomach. Keith let him lift his shirt up, wincing when he saw Lance's widen eyes at the bandages covering his stomach. 

Lance could barely process it - Coran had cut Keith open to get those monsters out. Was Keith still awake? No, Coran wouldn't have.. Lance sighed softly and leaned forward, kissing the bandages over Keith's stomach. He spoke loud enough for Keith to hear, but so quiet in his own ears. "It'll be okay..." 

Keith shook his head, leaning forward to hug Lance when he sat up straight again. "H-How..? I'm.. I'm filthy, Lance... I couldn't stop it..." 

"No, don't say that," Lance soothed, stroking his now clean hair. "I'm sure you fought every second of it... Even if you didn't, I could not - would not - stop loving you.." 

"Lance.." Keith teared up again. Lance kissed away his tears, pressing a lingering kiss to his forehead. Keith sighed and leaned into him, his trembling starting to cease. "Please.. please hold me... Don't leave me..." 

"I would never dream of it," Lance murmured, pulling Keith down onto the bed with him. He settled on his side, pulling Keith to his chest with his arms still around him. He brought his blanket up and covered them both, brushing back his bangs. "Get some sleep.. if you have trouble, don't hesitate to tell me." Keith nodded slowly, burying his face in his chest. Lance rubbed his back gently, finally forcing his eyes to shut. 

Surprisingly, Keith didn't need help falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It definitely isn't the first time the two had sex. Lance actually has been wanting to have sex again, but he put Keith's state of mind first. But now Keith wanted to start up again after all of that. Lance really wanted to say no. He wanted to let Keith think it over._
> 
>  
> 
> _But Keith wants him._
> 
>  
> 
> _And Lance is known for giving Keith what he wants._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I looked back at this and thought "I can do more with this" so here we are with more porn but with our favorite boys and a bit of angst (or a lot who knows) 
> 
> This is mostly for me and whoever likes those kind of endings where everything gets better, but obviously anyone can read this 
> 
> It's two in the morning and I should be asleep, but writing is so much fun 
> 
> Also, the head canons in this story are both ones I actually have and ones that are just completely random (like the one about music)

Keith was always a stoic kind of guy - besides from always giving off an angry kind of attitude almost 24/7. He was like any of the others, but just angrier. More strict with tasks. Almost always pissed off. But he could crack jokes and actually smile at the others. 

Lance knew that better than anyone (well, other than Shiro). After everything they've been through, he wasn't intimidated by all the glares and narrowed looks Keith would give him or anybody else over something small and/or stupid that just pissed off the red paladin. It was just how Keith was. 

But when they actually got together, Keith opened up to him slowly. He told him things only Shiro knew, and sometimes things Shiro didn't know. Keith likes hippos. Keith is actually a really deep sleeper. Keith loves cuddles and hugs - even if he doesn't show it in front of everyone else. Keith likes to draw. Keith doesn't really like rock music (which surprised Lance a whole lot). Keith used to watch the sunrise every day back on Earth in his shack. 

Lance loved learning these little things. The list never ended. Lance would always be able to pull Keith to his side and coax him into revealing another fun Keith fact. Keith would think for a moment and then spout out the most random thing he could think of. 

But now, it was like the relationship got set to restart and they were back to square one. Keith didn't talk anymore. He didn't ask for Lance to hug him when they were alone in the lounge or their rooms. He didn't make snarky comments during any of Lance's story telling time during dinner like he always did. Keith didn't ever ask for anything, now that Lance thinks about it. Whenever it was time for bed, Keith would crawl into bed and just lay there. Lance would pull him close and whisper into his ear - to calm him down. 

Lance knew what was wrong. Hell, everyone did. Keith just couldn't let the whole experience go. No one could blame him. Getting raped and breed by a giant tentacle plant is not something one would fear back on Earth. Keith was flat out traumatized. 

A whole new side of Keith came from this - one Lance did not like at all. Keith cried more when he thought Lance was asleep or when he thought he was alone. He didn't talk to anyone, flat out _refuses_ to talk to anyone. After that night - after Coran cut everything out of him, after Shiro comforted him, after Lance held him all night long - Keith just shut down. 

But no one could blame him. Lance wished this was a situation where he could knock some sense into Keith and tell him to get a grip, to move on. He doesn't want _his_ Keith to be in so much pain. 

Lance sighed softly, running his fingers through Keith's unkept hair. The teen was asleep on Lance's chest, completely relaxed. Lance had to keep reminding Keith to actually take care of himself now. To eat. To drink. To shower. To sleep. It was like a daily routine. 

Keith shifted and buried his face deeper into Lance's chest. Lance glanced at the clock beside his bed. It was almost time for breakfast. He didn't want to wake Keith though. Waking Keith would mean having to go through the whole process of no Keith again. His Keith wasn't here anymore. He was down somewhere in that hole - trapped and unable to get out. 

However, when Lance began to hear muffled noises of everyone in the kitchen, he shook Keith gently. "Keith, it's time to wake up..." 

Keith grumbled softly and shifted again. He peeked his eyes open and looked at Lance sleepily. His small tired voice croaked out Lance's name. "Morning, Keith," Lance kissed his forehead. "Come on. Let's go eat." 

Keith stayed quiet. Lance wasn't surprised. The two got up in silence. Lance went to pull on his jacket, but stopped when Keith suddenly grabbed his arm. Lance jolted a bit and looked at him. Keith's eyes were cast down, his other hand balled up in a white knuckled fist. Lance turned and grabbed his shoulder, gently pulling him into a hug. Keith closed his eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Lance, hiding his face in his shoulder. 

_This is good. We're getting somewhere now,_ Lance thought, swaying them gently. Keith didn't say anything, no, but Lance knew. Keith did this when they first started going out. Lance, of course, had asked him and such until Keith let out he wanted Lance to hold him. 

"I love you, Lance," Keith said so quietly, Lance almost didn't hear him.

Lance felt his heart swell. Keith spoke. What the hell happened while Keith was asleep? Not that Lance minded. "I love you too, Keith," he smiled into Keith's hair. 

The two went to breakfast soon after that. The others were a bit amused when they walked in and Keith was wearing Lance's jacket. 

Keith didn't speak for the rest of the day. Or the next day. He spoke again when Lance was going through some old Altean clothes to tell Lance that those clothes are actually really comfortable. Lance had smiled and picked out a few and played dress up with Keith. During this, Keith smiled. 

"You look adorable in that," Lance giggled for the tenth time, watching Keith fix the sleeves of the jacket he was wearing. The jacket was a deep purple with white outlines and a bit of sparkles on the shoulders. He also had on a loose red zipped up top under it. Keith flushed a bit and stood still for a moment. Before Lance could pick out another outfit, Keith spread his arms wide and did a short spin. 

"Keith!" he grinned, setting his gloved hands on his hips. Lance was sporting a very large dark blue short sleeved jacket with golden linings and lighter blue Altean designs. He also wore long white gloves, a black T-shirt (aka, Keith's), his boxers, and funny looking shoes that sparkled. "Warn me next time when you're doing something absolutely adorable!" 

Keith tilted his head and set his own hands on his hips. "But I was being adorable just wearing this." To add on to the cuteness factor, he stuck his tongue out at Lance. 

Lance gaped at him, a grin twitching on his lips. He softened his gaze and stepped closer to Keith, cupping his face. Keith's eyes flickered around before meeting Lance's. "Keith... I want to kiss you." 

He felt Keith stiffen a bit. He felt his chest tighten. Keith still wasn't ready for this kind of contact. He felt defeat crawl over him when Keith's eyes flicked away, eyebrows knitting just a bit. Lance almost apologized, almost pulled his hands away, but Keith looped his arms around his neck and leaned up, pressing their lips together in a short but sweet kiss.

It didn't stop there. Keith actually talked a little more. Not as much as before the incident, but enough to let everyone know he was still there. He let Lance kiss him again. He let Lance hold him and carry him as if he were a princess. Keith would laugh a few times in the private of their room. 

Keith was starting to come back, and Lance was there to help him along the way. 

 

They had to form Voltron again weeks later after Keith started talking again. A distress signal came up and they flew into battle against the Galra on a peaceful plant. The battle was easy, to Lance at least. Forming Voltron was a bit difficult, but when Keith saw Lance through a video feed telling him it'll be okay, Keith finally focused and formed Voltron. 

The kingdom was thankful, offering a dinner party for the entire team in thanks. The aliens we're short and plump, sporting four beady eyes and large silky wings. Lance found them adorable. Allura accepted the invitation, and they were on their way. 

Keith kept his distance from the aliens, finding their eyes way too freaky. Or, at least that's what Lance assumed. Keith couldn't look at them. They looked too much like the monster's eyes. Small, color changing eyes that stared him down as it violated him. Keith shuddered and grabbed Lance's hand, sticking close to his side. 

"To give thanks to Voltron," the king spoke up once everyone was seated or standing around the table, "we shall serve them sacred feast of our people, and preform best performance for their entertainment." 

"Oh, you don't have too," Allura began, but the crowd clapped and cheered. Shiro just smiled and patted her shoulder,waving the aliens be. 

The food was great; almost as good as Hunk's. The paladins chowed away at the food given to them. Shiro, Allura, and Coran chatted away with the king and queen while the other four made conversation with the other plump aliens. Keith was quiet until a very small alien child tapped his arm. "Are you red paladin?" 

Keith blinked and nodded. "Yes, I am." He wondered why they asked when he's wearing the red uniform. 

The alien grinned and fluttered their wings. "Red is favorite lion. Does it actually have sword?" 

Keith glanced at Lance, who was smiling softly at him and the alien child. "Um.. yes, my lion holds the sword." 

"That's neat!" the child clapped their hands together. "I play role of red lion!" 

"Role?" Keith asked, tilting his head questioningly. The child nodded and turned, running off. Keith looked at Lance, who shrugged, before going back to eat. 

When they all finished eating, the king's daughter stood and walked to the stage at the opposite end of the table, spreading her arms. "I present, Voltron! Our defenders of universe!" Everyone clapped as the lights faded and the main lights moved to the stage. Small alien children, including the one Keith spoke to, ran onto the platform. 

"Zarkon attacking!" the tallest said, sporting a black hand made helmet. "We must form Voltron!" 

Shiro snorted softly and covered his mouth. Another ran in front of the taller one, sporting a blue hand made helmet. "Time to freeze enemy Zarkon! Hi-yah!" 

"Oh my God," Lance covered his face, grinning. Keith cracked a small grin. The girl child he spoke to kicked the blue one out of her way. "Idiot Blue! Legs don't freeze Zarkon!" 

"They can if I'm lion!" 

"Enough bickering!" a child with a green helmet jumped up. "Calculations point to Zarkon being near! We fight now!" 

"This is great," Hunk chuckled softly. 

"Feast, mortals!" another popped up with a yellow helmet, throwing globs of food at the others. "We be stronger against Zarkon!" 

The whole crowd laughed a bit. The one with the black helmet looked at the yellow one. "That's not line." 

"What?" he paused, fixing his helmet.

"That's other Voltron skit!" Blue child pouted. 

Keith nudged Lance. "This is way better than the performances Coran puts on." Lance snickered, but both went quiet when they heard an "I heard that" from Coran. 

"There's Zarkon!" Red child interrupted, pointing to the side. The whole team whirled around, shouting as steam rose. But the monster that came out definitely wasn't Zarkon. 

"Chev, that's wrong monster!" Green child snapped, stomping their foot. Chev popped out from the steam.

"You said Zarkon!" 

"That's Tatlula, Chev!" Black child face palmed. "From another planet!" 

"Wrong skit?" Chev shrugged innocently. The whole crowd was chuckling with the paladins. Keith grinned softly, but suddenly went stiff. 

The fake monster Chev accidentally brought out was huge and chubby, sporting four dark blue eyes and waving pink vines. When the steam cleared, the vines fell to rest comfortably on it's sides. 

Keith stared with wide eyes at it, feeling his throat tighten. His hands shook, his stomach flipping at the sight. When Chev started to try and move it back off stage, his hand slipped and hit a lever. The machine roared and the vines sprung to life, raising in the air and spasming out. The children groaned and began to help him. 

Keith fell out of his seat when it roared. Pidge, who was sitting behind him, jumped and looked at him in worry. Before she could speak, Keith began to scream. The other paladins whirled around. Keith didn't stop screaming. Lance was out of his chair in barely a second, pushing Keith's fallen chair out of the way. 

"Keith, baby, calm down!" Lance cupped his face, trying to figure out what was wrong. Keith's eyes were unfocused, wet and blown wide. SHiro jumped to his feet, looking around for what could've caused Keith's distress. Allura gasped and stood up, pointing at the stage where the children were. "Get that off the stage! Now!" The children jolted and scampered to push the machine off the stage. 

Lance, meanwhile, was trying to bring Keith back into reality. He was still screaming - his screams a bit more tamed since they were mixed with sobs. The aliens around them murmured in worry and kept asking what was wrong. Hunk kneeled down next to them, holding the back of his head. "Keith, look. What's in front of you?" Hunk stayed calm. He needed to know if Keith could still see them correctly. Needed to know if he was in the right state of mind. If he wasn't, they wouldn't be able to calm him down.

Keith choked a bit and faded into small gasps and sobs, eyes slowly focusing on Lance's face. "L-Lance..." he finally choked out, chest heaving. Hunk sighed in relief and pulled back, grabbing some water from Pidge. Lance rubbed Keith's cheeks, breathing out slowly to calm himself down. 

"Keith, look," Shiro kneeled down, voice firm. "It's gone. See? It's gone." Keith and Lance both looked back at the stage. Lance felt horror wash over him. _That Tatlula monster was a Cevic?!_ Keith swallowed thickly and squeezed his eyes shut, leaning into Lance's hands. 

"Oh god," Lance muttered, pulling Keith close. The children on stage looked frightened and worried. Coran was filling in the king on what just happened. Keith hiccuped and clung to Lance's armor, his whole body shaking. 

"That's enough," Shiro stood. "Thank you all, but we must go." 

"Is red paladin okay?" Red child spoke, folding her hands worriedly. Chev looked guilty, head bowed in shame. Hunk stood and nodded. 

"He's alright. Just a little fright, that's all." 

Lance almost laughed bitterly. _If only..._

 

Keith didn't say a word until they were back in his room after changing out of their armor. He clung to Lance even after they got into bed, hands shakily holding onto his arms. Lance spoke softly to sooth him, to let him know nothing was going to happen. But Keith shook his head.

"I can't get it out, Lance," he whispered. "I can't forget about it..." 

"Keith..." Lance ran his fingers through his hair, but Keith kept going. 

"I want to let it go," he closed his eyes. "I want to forget and move on. Go back to how I was. Go back to being the real red paladin. But I c-can't..." He sniffed and let go of Lance, leaning back. "I n-need help... I need you, Lance..." 

Lance reached up, rubbing Keith wet cheek. "I'll do anything, Keith..." 

Keith looked at him. His eyes were still wide open, pupils small. He clearly was thinking of a solution, but his breath hitched for a moment. He took another minute before he grabbed Lance's hands. "I want you to make me forget." 

Lance frowned. "Make you...?" His mind clicked. "No, Keith, I can't- Not like this-" 

"I want you to touch me," Keith whispered, crawling onto his lap. "I want you to make me yours again. I want you to make me forget what it..." 

"Keith," Lance cupped his face, bringing their foreheads together, "I can't make you do this. Not yet. You're not thinking straight." 

Keith bit his lip, and then cracked a small grin. "I never think _straight_." 

Lance blinked and couldn't help but laugh. "Really, Keith?" 

Keith nodded, pecking his lips slowly. "I want you, Lance... Please..." 

It definitely isn't the first time the two had sex. Lance actually has been wanting to have sex again, but he put Keith's state of mind first. But now Keith wanted to start up again after all of that. Lance really wanted to say no. He wanted to let Keith think it over. 

But Keith wants him. 

And Lance is known for giving Keith what he wants.

They started slow - a small but loving kiss between the two. Lance rubbed his soft cheeks with his thumbs, moving to press quick little kisses along Keith's face. 

"Lance," Keith giggled a bit, trying to catch his lips a few times. "Stop messing around..." 

Lance smiled and kissed him again. "I'm just taking my time, babe. I will not rush this, okay?" Keith nodded slowly, closing his eyes and relaxing in his arms. Lance curled his fingers into Keith's soft hair. He did always secretly like Keith's stupid mullet. He'd never say it out loud in front of the others, though. His hair was always the same - soft and fluffy. It almost seemed like it never grew.

Keith hummed softly, forcing his body to relax as he let his head hang to the side, feeling Lance's lips run over his untouched skin. He doesn't remember how long it's been. Before the... incident, him and Lance never had time to screw around because of the coming up missions. Everyday, they had to go out and free another planet, another race, another rebel base. When they didn't have to, everybody was too tired to even eat Hunk's food. Keith and Lance would exchange a few lazy kisses, maybe mess around for a few minutes before one would accidentally nod off. 

On that planet - what was supposed to be their last mission before they traveled across the universe to make peace with two alien races, Keith had been looking forward to spending the rest of the day with Lance. It wasn't that late into the day for them on the castle. He wanted to hold Lance again. Have Lance hold him. He didn't care. 

"Keith." Jolting from his thoughts, Keith found Lance watching him carefully. Keith didn't realize his hands were shaking until Lance set his own hand over one. "It's okay. Focus on me, okay? Don't think about anything else."

Swallowing thickly, Keith nodded and wrapped his arms around his neck, pressing his forehead to Lance's shoulder. Lance rubbed his back gently, nuzzling his pale neck again. He could feel Keith trying to relax. Sighing, Lance kissed Keith's cheek and leaned back, tugging his shirt over his head. Keith watched, eyes flicking over Lance's body. Lance smiled, cupping Keith's jaw. "Can you take your's off?" Keith nodded slowly, fumbling for a moment to pull off his own shirt. 

Lance kept his eyes locked with Keith's, his hands smoothing along Keith's shoulders. He felt Keith shift nervously, eyes flicking away to look anywhere but at Lance's eyes. Smiling, Lance leaned forward and kissed him lovingly. Keith breathed out through his nose and leaned into him, kissing him back slowly. He really did need this. He needed Lance. He could get through this with Lance. 

Their soft kiss turned into a heated one not long after Lance rolled them so Keith was under him instead, his hands moving along Keith's smaller body. Keith whimpered and squirmed a bit under him, his back arching just slightly. Lance grinned a bit when Keith took control of the kiss, his fingers tangling into Lance's short hair. His fingertips paused for a moment when they brushed over Keith's sensitive stomach, feeling the long scar adoring his beautiful skin. Keith didn't seem to notice, too focused on kissing the hell out of Lance. 

It was as if nothing happened to Keith. Keith was tugging at his jeans when Lance started touching his inner thighs, his lips wet from their heated kissing. Lance pressed burning kisses to his neck, grinding down against Keith as if he was in heat or something. Keith moaned under him, cheeks flushed and eyebrows knitted. His body was tingling with heat, small gasps escaping his parted lips whenever Lance's clothed groin pressed against his. 

"L-Lance..." Keith groaned, tugging at his hair. "Please t-touch me more... I can handle it..."

Lance hummed against his collarbones, fingers skimming down to undo Keith's jeans. It wasn't long before both of them were in their boxers, soon followed by Lance being completely exposed over him. Keith ran his hands over Lance's chest, flushing a deep red. Lance nibbled and sucked at Keith's chest, his own hand cupping Keith through his boxers. Keith moaned shakily, hips rocking up into his hand. "A-Ah~ La~nce..." 

"Keith, I'm going to stretch you now, okay?" Lance spoke quietly into his ear, pulling off Keith's last piece of clothing. Keith's breath hitched, but he nodded. Lance reached over Keith and fished out the lube-like substance he found at the space mall and bought without Coran knowing. Keith watched him quietly, his chest heaving just slightly. Lance rubbed the liquid he squirted onto his fingers between the digits, lifting Keith's hips up carefully. Keith's breathing picked up when he pressed his fingers to his hole, rubbing the rim gently. 

Keith moaned when Lance pressed a finger in, whimpering and pressing his wrist to his mouth. Lance nuzzled his thigh, his tongue running along the smooth flesh. When he did it again, he felt Keith flinch. Lance frowned and looked down at Keith, jolting when he saw Keith's unfocused eyes tearing up. Lance paused in his movements, shifting to lean over him to cup his cheek with his free hand. "Keith, baby, what's wrong?" 

Keith flinched, eyes flicking back to Lance's. He stared at him dumbfounded for a moment, blinking rapidly to stop the tears from falling. "I-I'm sorry... I just..." 

"No, it's okay," Lance whispered, pressing gentle kisses to his face. "It's not your fault. I'll be more careful."

"Lance..." Keith breathed out, hands reaching up to hold Lance's shoulders. Lance kissed him, waiting for Keith to relax a little more before he curled his finger inside of Keith, sighing when Keith moaned lowly against his lips. _At least he calmed down..._ Lance ran his fingers through his hair, nuzzling his neck. Keith moaned quietly, rocking his hips down against his hand. 

They didn't go any farther until Lance had three fingers in with Keith moaning more under him. Lance, whispering soothing words into Keith's ear, pulled his hand away to lube himself up, moving Keith's legs around his waist. Keith closed his eyes, taking slow deep breathes. _Don't freak out..._

Keith's small cry made Lance freeze when he began pushing in, shushing him quietly to calm him down. Keith shook his head, gripping his arms tightly. "D-Don't stop... I'm f-fine..." 

"Keith, you're crying," Lance whispered, kissing his cheeks. "If you're too scared, we can stop-"

"I don't want to," Keith choked out, moving and burying his face in Lance's shoulder. "Please, Lance... I-I'll be okay..." Lance almost wanted to say no. He wanted to pull away and fix this another way. But, right now, it didn't matter what he wanted - what mattered is what _Keith_ wanted. 

Keith arched his back with a small gasp when Lance eased into him, his nails digging into Lance's shoulders. Lance bit his lip, puffing softly when Keith lifted his hips up slightly for him. "Impatient as always, hm?" Keith cracked a small smile, barely just a twitch of his lips. Lance pressed his lips to the column of his neck, rolling his hips down against Keith's in a gentle thrust. Keith went quiet for a moment, and Lance almost panicked. 

But Keith slowly started to quietly groan when he rolled his hips again, completely relaxed under Lance for the first time. Lance sighed in relief and pulled Keith into a kiss, gripping his hips to steady them before thrusting back into him. 

The two fell into the pleasure rather quickly - gripping onto one another as Lance thrusted in and out with Keith pulling him closer by his legs. For the first time in awhile, Keith was completely loose and moaning for Lance to keep going. Lance never objected, making sure his movements were still gentle but satisfying enough for both of them. 

Keith did cry again when Lance's hips stuttered and he released into Keith, gasping and holding Keith close. Keith choked a bit and clung to Lance, his lower half shaking. Lance wrapped an arm around his waist, slowly rolling his hips again. "Shh, it's okay, Keith. It's just me." Keith nodded his head after a moment, panting softly into his neck. Lance reached between them to stroke Keith, causing Keith to moan lowly into his ear. 

Keith released not long after, stiffening for a split second before going limp in Lance's arms, chest heaving a bit. Lance peppered his face with kisses, whispering sweet nothings to him as he set him back down on the bed, pulling out of him carefully. Keith swallowed thickly, looking up at Lance with glittering eyes. "Lance..." 

"Keith..." Lance kissed his forehead, smiling. "Let's go take a shower. We can go and get something to eat before bed." 

Keith's face lit up a bit, a smile splitting across his lips. He nodded in agreement, reaching up and pulling Lance down to brush their lips together. "I love you... I love you so much..." 

Lance's chest swelled with joy and love at those words, caressing Keith's cheek with his knuckles. "I love you too, Keith... Want me to carry you?" 

"You don't get a choice," Keith grinned lightly, looping his arms around his neck. Lance chuckled and shifted Keith around till he was holding the smaller teen in his arms. Keith watched Lance drape his jacket over him before grabbing a blanket to wrap around himself since they were too lazy to put actual clothes on to walk to the bathrooms. Good thing everyone was asleep. 

"Keith," Lance whispered when they were walking through the dimly lit halls, "guess what?" Keith hummed. "I wove you~" 

Keith snorted, leaning up and kissing his cheek. "I love you too, you dork."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Should there be a third chapter? If so, comment below on what it should be about.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"What's this?" Shiro asked, his voice coming off as amused and curious._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _"Our apology," the daughter answered, patting Chev's head. "In our culture, apology is gifts."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by a comment left by _Khajit_Goddess_ (I'm not joking my thumb barely brushed my phone screen and deleted the comment and it won't come back I'm so mad), here we are with the third (and most likely final) chapter!
> 
> Just more fluffy scenes between Keith and Lance along with the aliens because why not
> 
> It only hints twice to sexual themes since this is just pure fluff, so... yeah
> 
> Enjoy!

Lance was worried about Keith. Not for the same reasons as before - Keith was getting better and better - but with the fact that Allura told everyone they must go down and apologize for leaving the feast so quickly since the king clearly didn't fully understand why. Keith didn't say anything; just nodded his head and walked out quietly. Lance found him later in the training deck beating up bot after bot. 

After the feast three nights ago, Keith had opened up a little and connected with Lance again. Well, that's a fancy way for Lance to say they had sex. Keith really seemed to be getting better now that Lance could actually touch him without him freaking out. Lance still had to be careful. He couldn't do surprise hugs anymore (as he found out yesterday when he caused Keith to literally have a breakdown right when it happened) and he couldn't mess around with Keith like usual. Lance couldn't mess around by playfully licking his face to make Keith disgusted because it reminded Keith of what happened - as Lance found out when they had sex. 

At least Lance could still tickle him whenever he wanted to. 

Like now.

Lance had Keith trapped against his chest on his bed, grinning and holding Keith's waist with one arm while the other ran under his shirt over his stomach and sides. Keith was squealing, squirming and trying to push his arms away. Lance blew raspberries into his neck, giggling whenever Keith laughed. "Okay okay! Mercy! Mercy!" Chuckling, Lance ceased his torturous tickles, kissing Keith's cheek. Huffing, Keith flopped back against Lance's chest, tilting his head back to look at Lance with a pout. "Fine, you were the best shooter today."

"That's what I thought," Lance grinned, kissing his forehead. "But we can agree you did the best on the deck, yeah?" Keith opened his mouth but squeaked when Lance ran his fingertips over his stomach, smirking. Keith huffed and nodded, still pouting. Lance smiled, pressing his nose to his cheek. "Don't give me that look."

"But's it's my favorite look to give," Keith teased, tilting his head to kiss Lance's nose. Lance chuckled, holding him close. They sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company and warmth. 

"Hey, Keith," Lance began, voice quiet, "are you sure you're okay with coming down with us?"

Keith sighed, shifting in his lap. "Yeah, I'll be fine... It's just a few hours, right?" Lance grunted. Keith set his hand over Lance's, turning his head to nuzzle his neck. "I'll be okay if you're with me, I promise..."

"I'll keep you safe, yeah?" Lance smiled sheepishly, lifting his head to peck his lips. Keith grinned and nodded, squeezing his hand. Lance kissed him a little longer, his hands carefully trailing up under his shirt. "In the meantime, why don't we have a little fun~?"

Keith groaned, slapping at his arms. "No, I'm tired..." Lance grabbed his bottom lip with his teeth and pulled gently, wiggling his eyebrows. Keith turned his head away, closing his eyes and breathing out a sigh when Lance's hands ran over his chest. "You're crazy sometimes..." 

Lance hummed and kissed his ear, smirking. "That's what you love about me."

 

When they landed on the planet again, Lance knew Keith was nervous. He never let go of his hand and shrunk away whenever one of the aliens stepped too close, their native language coming out in chattering voices. Shiro stuck close to them as well, occasionally looking back at Keith to make sure he was okay. Lance squeezed his hand and murmured into his ear that everything is okay. 

When they came up to the king, Allura began presenting the team's apologies and explaining the problem briefly. She didn't go into detail with what happened to Keith, thankfully. Keith was leaning against Lance's shoulder, looking at the ground with unfocused eyes. Lance listened quietly, kissing Keith's head and mumbling soothing words to him a few times. 

The king took in every word and nodded, standing up from his throne. "We accept the apology, Princess Allura. But-"

"Father," his daughter interrupted, standing up as well. He grunted and sat back down, looking unpleased. Lance swallowed nervously. His daughter walked down from the throne past Allura until she was standing in front of the two teens. Keith almost stepped back, but Lance held him there. He didn't want Keith to come off as disrespectful. She looked up at Keith, smiling softly. "Red paladin, yes?" Keith nodded slowly. She was taller than the rest, but not as tall as the two paladins. Maybe just a little above Pidge. Her wings flapped gently behind her, and she clapped her hands together. "Big Tatlula monster hurt you, yes?" Keith nodded again. She reached out and gently took his other hand in hers. Keith almost jerked back. Lance squeezed his other hand to keep him calm. The daughter smiled and gestured over to the crowd of aliens. "My students have something for you, Red."

The paladins looked up right as the children in the play scampered out from behind the older aliens, giggling and tripping over one another. Keith blinked in surprise, watching them all stop in front of him. The little girl was wearing the same red helmet in the play, smiling widely and clutching something behind her back. The other four along with Chev stood beside her, giggling and shoving each other. 

"What's this?" Shiro asked, his voice coming off as amused and curious. 

"Our apology," the daughter answered, patting Chev's head. "In our culture, apology is gifts." 

Keith blinked and opened his mouth to object to the idea, but it died on his lips when the little girl jumped forward, lifting up her little hands. "I sorry, Red paladin! Ancient crystal rock from caves down sundown!" Keith looked at her in confusion. She held up a large cone shaped crystal that pulsed gently in the middle, colored a deep purple and blue. He took it slowly from her, and her smile widened. 

Keith looked at her again. "What's a crystal rock from caves down sundown?"

The daughter giggled, patting the girl's head. "Her English is off. They from caves down where sun sets."

The paladins made sounds of "ooh" in unison. Lance grinned at the crystal, taking it from Keith carefully. "Wow, it's beautiful..." 

Each child did the same thing to Keith, each present different. The child who played Shiro gave him a handmade blanket made from flowers - to which none of the paladins knew how. The blue one gave him a golden egg shaped flower that bloomed when touched. The green one gave him a whole bag of clothes made for their species that came out too big for them (they might be too small for Keith but they were still nice). The yellow one gave him a whole basket of what looked like bread they grew on the planet. And Chev - the one who caused the breakdown - gave Keith a whole set of the Voltron action figures. 

Lance was giggling the whole time at how cute the gifts were. Keith was confused, thankful, and happy all at once. When Shiro managed to hold everything on his own, all of the children tackled Keith in a group hug, speaking in their native language in quick little snips. Keith laughed a bit, catching the little red girl when she hopped into his arms. 

They stayed longer than they originally intended. Keith was followed the whole time by the children, and at one point, he sat down with them and told them stories about Voltron. Lance stayed close the whole time, smiling fondly at Keith. 

Only when they actually left the planet's atmosphere did Keith take his gifts to his room. Lance left him to change and got the two dinner before heading back to Keith's room. Keith had set everything in place in his room, giving his room character for once. The egg flower sat with his Voltron action figure collection on his shelf along with the crystal. The blanket and bread basket were on his bed with Keith, who was looking through the clothes he was given. 

"Hey, Keithy," Lance said softly, sitting down beside him with the two plates of food goo. Keith hummed, folding the clothes on his lap. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Keith sent him a smile, setting the clothes aside. "That was really sweet of them..." 

"No kidding," Lance handed him his plate and reached behind them, grabbing one of the pale slices of bread. "Wonder if this is good?"

"Oh, it is," Keith grinned, grabbing another slice. "Very sweet, with a hint of salt." Lance hummed, taking a bite. He was right. "Man, I feel so relaxed..." Keith murmured, leaning against Lance's shoulder. "Thanks for being there with me..." 

Lance hummed and set the bread down, kissing his head. "No problem, baby. I'll always be here for you, you know that." Keith nodded, turning and crawling onto his lap. Lance looked up at him, taken aback when Keith started kissing him slowly. Lance grinned and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Mm, not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?"

Keith chuckled, kissing his forehead. "Just... I love you..." 

Lance's heart melted, tilting his head and kissing Keith's jaw. "I love you too, baby. Do you want to sleep now?"

"Nah," Keith cupped his face, smiling. "I want you right now." 

"Oh?" Lance grinned, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. Keith just smirked back. "Oh, you're serious?" Lance blinked, his grin widening. Keith smiled and nodded, kissing his nose. Lance smiled and slipped his hands under his shirt. "Well, then we'll stay up a little longer." 

Keith smiled back. "Good."

**Author's Note:**

> what have i done


End file.
